


Syringe

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [88]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Makoto has self esteem issues, but his girlfriends love him.





	Syringe

When Makoto first came out to his girlfriends (well, they weren’t his girlfriends back then, but they were close friends), he has to admit that some aspects of being trans – mainly wearing a packer and binder and having to inject himself with testosterone – made him feel a bit ashamed. But is over the self hatred these days, and Kyouko and Aoi have seen basically everything that gives away he was AFAB, and, despite his irrational fears, they don’t hate him.

In fact, they remind him when he needs to take off his binder and they don’t flinch when they see him use a syringe to take his T and they support him through everything – and he loves them.


End file.
